


How Claude Fell in Love

by kirari_amiya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirari_amiya/pseuds/kirari_amiya
Summary: In an instant, the calm vision of the twinkling night sky in her irises overwhelemed everything else in his field of vision. Claude couldn't help but stare. His breath was caught in his throat. 'Dear Seiros, what is happening to me?' Claude thought.•••I Love Adjectives & Claude: the fanfic





	How Claude Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to make this a full fledged one shot a or a book with many parts but i liked the beginning by itself :>  
> (will probably write a lengthier fic next haha)
> 
> at this point in time, yes, i have played the game and i'm sorry that i didn't describe jeralt perfectly as in the canon

Byleth was a mature, independent woman, nearing her 19th year in life. As a result, she was like a prodigy, proficient in most forms of combat with a keen eye for strategy, but she had traded almost all her social skills in exchange for it. She had never had a maternal figure in her life, so she had never known the nuances of femininity either.

At least, that's what Claude heard as he had walked past the instructors' corridor on the second floor. The head of the Golden Deer had heard her sigh quietly after she left the captain's quarters on his way to the library, unfortunately (or fortunately) for Byleth, Claude had been eavesdropping on their latest conversation which was practically an apology to her stating that he had never really considered them staying anywhere near as lively as the monastery for a while. It turns out that her father wasn't a man of too many words outside the battlefield, at least, after his wife had died. He had a soft spot for his own daughter, but their conversations were never anything longer than a few minutes.

"Hey teach!" He waved at her the moment she had walked out of the captain's quarters, flashing her his signature grin. A grin which didn't quite reach his vibrant eyes. "Mind coming to the library with me?"

Byleth's eyes twinkled like the night sky at Claude's mention of books, even though the rest of her face looked stoic. She nodded slowly.

Claude couldn't help but chuckle at this unexpected (and dare he say a bit cute) reaction from her. Exactly why he found it cute, he just didn't know.

He slowed his walking pace so that he'd be walking in tandem with her, whistling as they walked past a corridor. "So, I heard from your dad that you're not really a people person?"

"H-How..." Byleth stuttered in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Right. About that... I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but neither of you closed the door when I walked past," It was rare for Claude to admit the truth without being forced to, but here he was, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he confessed what had happened to Byleth. "I was thinking..."

Byleth stopped looking and turned to face Claude. One look at those pale indigo eyes had his vocal chords deciding to stop against his will. In an instant the calm vision of the twinkling night sky overwhelemed everything else in his field of vision. He couldn't help but stare. His breath was caught in his throat. 'Dear Seiros, what is happening to me?' Claude thought.

"You were thinking?" Byleth reiterated, turning around once more which led Claude to have a mental sigh of relief. As much as those eyes were beautiful, he'd have to learn to speak to her without accidentally stopping to stare at them.

"I was thinking," he cleared his throat, "Maybe, I could help you with that."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I want to help you get settled in here at Garreg Mach— it'll be easier if you knew and talked to people, wouldn't it?" Claude lied through his teeth as easily as water passed through a sieve. He just wanted an opportunity to figure out the current enigma named Byleth. "So, what do you say, teach?"

Something about Byleth really intrigued him. He just simply had to know more. Her stoic face was almost unreadable to him, which infuriated him— he was taught how analyse the situation, the atmosphere, the person, everything. The only thing he had learned from the past 7 days about her was that she liked books, much like he did. And her eyes... they were so breathtaking, like the view of the sea on the verge of sunset and nightfall.

Claude's schemes and daydreams were cut short when Byleth herself answered his proposal.

"That would be helpful," the corners of her mouth turned slightly upwards. "I'd appreciate it, Claude."

His breath betrayed him again as he froze to relish her smile. Right at that moment, he realised that the sound of his own name had never sounded so sweet to his ears.


End file.
